Worst Vacation Ever
by Girl59
Summary: All the exorcists decide to pack up and go to the beach but the Noah intrude on their relaxation. rated T for Kanda's foul language. slight Yuvi nothing terribly 'mentionative'.


Echo: shoosh yeah its story time!

Girl: it's time for some Yuvi :)

Echo: Girl does not own characters; they all belong to Katsura Hoshino

LAVI POV

I glare up at the bright sunshine. Everyone's relaxing on the beach, enjoying themselves for a little while. Everyone seems so relaxed, well except Yuu but he's never REALLY relaxed. Komui gave us all a little time to unwind and go on 'vacation' because everything has been rather calm as of recently. So we all decided to pack up and come to the beach and make the most of our free time. Miranda and Marie are sitting on a towel, quietly talking to each other. Allen and Lenalee are standing on the shore line doing who knows what. While Krory and the old panda are off in the distance floating in the water, looking as if they are asleep. Everything is wonderfully peaceful, but that's, of course, too good to be true. The Noah's ark suddenly opens right on the sandy shores of the beach. The few humans who are scattered on the beach jump up and scramble to get away from the dark opening. All exorcists immediately pop up and stand ready for a fight. Tyki and Road emerge from the ark.

"Hmmm time off? Well I guess those plans are canceled as of now," Road purrs. About fifty level three akuma come flying from the ark, followed by two level fours with their atrocious appearances. All I can say is that they look like baby aliens who were run over by a very heavily loaded train. They waste no time and instantly begin their assault. I swing my hammer and take down four of the level threes. I turn my head to see Allen and Lenalee teaming up on one of the level four akuma. Kanda is intently absorbed with the task of eliminating the other one. Everyone else is struggling with the mass horde of level threes. I feel a searing pain ignite in my right arm. I twist and see an akuma jump back before my hammer can crush him. He tries to dodge my attack again but I manage to destroy him this time. I lift my hammer, planning on helping Marie with a pesky one in particular, but my arm refuses to cooperate with me. I use my left arm as best I can, trying to protect myself and keep an eye on the others.

"Such fun the exorcists are," Road coos in a childish voice.

"Yes, I guess they do make for good entertainment," Tyki says. I glare at the two Noah, momentarily distracted. An akuma notices the opening and uses it to attack me but I block it, and kill the thing.

"Lavi!" I hear Miranda yell at me. I turn my body, and at the last minute I move out of the way as a level three's attack is sent straight my way. I trip over a rock, of all things, and twist my ankle painfully. I land, of f-ing course on the same ankle. Where did the freaking rock come from in the first place, I have no clue what-so-ever. I push myself up on my elbow, but I know I won't be able to stand before the akuma will be able to get ahold of me. Marie suddenly, as if out of nowhere, stops the akuma with his threads. He gives a slight tug and the akuma falls to the ground in pieces.

"Thanks," I let out a sigh of relief. Marie doesn't answer; he just continues dispatching the demons. I take another look at Allen and Lenalee, they're still busy with the level four but they seem to be on the winning side. I look around for Yuu. He's quite a ways away from me trying, and failing so far, to get an upper-hand on the level four he's fighting. I make a move to go help him but a bunch of level threes stop me.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them taunts. I remain silent. The same one chuckles, and creates a sword from midair. I tighten my grip on my hammer. Yuu will have have to hold his own for a while longer.

KANDA POV

I block the akumas attack, grimacing when it pulls the large gash on my side, making the bleeding worse than before. I growl and throw the hideous damn, thing off of me. It has no effect at all, it comes back again full force. I block it again knowing full well this will continue on for hours on end if I don't do something. I, again, throw it off of me. I activate my third illusion. This time when he attacks I'm able to land a hit. Not enough to weaken it but enough to surprise and piss it off. Out of nowhere a level three akuma tries to land a surprise hit. I avoid it and eliminate the pesky akuma. But the level four uses my brief diversion to his advantage, and attacks me from behind. I sail back and crash into a random dock that I hadn't noticed before. My skull makes a heavy thud against god knows what.

"YUU!" I faintly hear before everything goes black.

LAVI POV

I finally finish off the last akuma. I look and check on the others. Krory is battling the last few akuma. Allen and Lenalee have managed to kill the level four they had been battling with. Bookman and Marie are standing beside Miranda. The only one left is Yuu.

"Don't count this a winning war yet exorcists. There is still a long ways to go for that to happen, although I will tell you that you will not be the ones who will win this. We will," Tyki says in warning tone. 'This wasn't just a coincidence, them popping up on the same beach as us,' I think to myself. The two Noah step back and the ark reopens allowing them to escape right before our eyes. We all stand stock still for what seems like forever but was really only about 30 seconds, before time seems to catch up with us. Although I guess that was true because it was probably Miranda releasing her innocence. Though I wouldn't know for sure, for I promptly busied myself with another task.

I quickly turn to where Yuu was not even ten minutes ago. And I can't see him. I search desperately to find him. I finally spot him, but he is suddenly sent flying backwards into the dock.

"YUU!' I yell. I run forward and the akuma turns at my outburst.

"Are you next?" it asks in its eerie voice. I extend my hammer and swing it with as much force as I can manage. It dodges my attack and comes straight for me. I stand frozen, not knowing what to do with it as close as it is. I have no time to try to attack or move out of the way of its attack. Allen intercepts the attack at what seems the last minute.

"Allen," I gasp, dazed.

"Kanda?" he asks simply.

"I don't know," I answer quickly. I hurriedly rush to the, now in shambles, dock. I locate Yuu among all of the wreckage.

"Yuu?" I ask as I remove whatever debris is on him. Yuu is silent. I panic, thinking that he is dead, but I see his chest rise and then fall. He's breathing. Faintly, but he's breathing. I gather him to my chest and hold him tightly. I feel a tear slither down my cheek. I sit there, stunned that my feelings for the samurai have finally openly showed themselves. I let my emotions come rushing out. I can't tell myself or anybody else that I don't care for Yuu. I love him. After years of distancing myself, I want to love someone, and for them to love me back. I've finally found the person I would do anything for. I would even give up the bookman position so that I can be with Yuu. I'll give myself this, just this once. The fight still going on is completely ignored.

Girl: sucky ending I know but I didn't know how else to end it. I hope somebody at least liked it

Echo: they probably didn't

Girl: shut up Echo.

Echo: no :P

Girl: she's so difficult -_- anyway, please review and tell me what you think


End file.
